wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Tooltip item
} |link= }| }}}}| }| }| }}}}} |imlink= }| }} }| }}}}| }| }| }}}}} |arg= }|--}}} |#default= }}}}| |"|"}}|'|'}}|&|&}}| }} }| }}}}} }}}| }|size= }|home| }}}}| |"|"}}|'|'}}|&|&}}}}| }|away|<| }}}}}}|3|4}}|float=right|margin=0}}}} }| }| }}}}| }|tooltip=1}} }|name= }}}}}}}} }| Heroic }} }|undeclared|| Conjured Item }} }| required location:: } }} }| Requires required holiday:: } }} } |BoP= Binds when picked up |BoE= Binds when equipped |BoU= Binds when used |BtA= Binds to account }} }| Quest Item }} }|1| }| Unique }}| Unique }| }}} ( })}} }} }|1| }| Unique-Equipped}} | Unique-Equipped }| }}}}} }| }}} ( })}} }} }| minor=Minor|prime=Prime|Major}} Glyph }} }| }}} Duration: } }} }| }}} }|This Item Begins a Quest}} }} }}}|quiver|ammo pouch=| }}}|-4}}| bag|| }}}}}| }}} |cloth=Cloth |leather=Leather |mail=Mail |plate=Plate |fishing pole=Fishing Pole |fist weapon=Fist Weapon |libram=Libram |totem=Totem |item type:: }}} }} }| } }} }| Speed attack speed:: } }} }| low-end damage:: } – high-end damage:: } }|damage school:: } }} Damage }} }| } }|[[ }]] }} Damage }} }| +bonus low-end damage:: } – bonus high-end damage:: } }|bonus damage school:: } }} Damage }} }| } }|[[ }]] }} Damage }} }| (dps:: } damage per second) }} }>54.8| }|Staff|Mace|Polearm= }-54.8)*14) round 0}}}} ( }-54.8)*14) round 0}} feral attack power) |}}|}} }| }|-| }}} Armor | }|armor= }}} } Armor }}}} }| block:: } Block }} }| }|-}}||+}}[[strength:: }]] Strength }} }| }|-}}||+}}[[agility:: }]] Agility }} }| }|-}}||+}}[[stamina:: }]] Stamina }} }| }|-}}||+}}[[intellect:: }]] Intellect }} }| }|-}}||+}}[[spirit:: }]] Spirit }} }| +fire resist:: } Fire Resistance }} }| +nature resist:: } Nature Resistance }} }| +frost resist:: } Frost Resistance }} }| +shadow resist:: } Shadow Resistance }} }| +arcane resist:: } Arcane Resistance }} }| +holy resist:: } Holy Resistance }} }| meta gem bonus:: } }} }| } }} }| requires:: } }} }| }|,|0}}}} }|,|1}}| }|,|1}}}}}} }|,|2}}| }|,|2}}}}}} }|,|3}}| }|,|3}}}}}} }} }| } }} }| Socket Bonus: }}} }} }| Durability durability:: } / } }} }|-|| Locked }} }| Requires Lockpicking (}}}) }} }| bag slots:: } Slot }}}}}}| }}}} }} }| Classes: ,|0}} }|,|1}}|, ,|1}}}} }|,|2}}|, ,|2}}}} }|,|3}}|, ,|3}}}} }|,|4}}|, ,|4}}}} }|,|5}}|, ,|5}}}} }} }| Races: }|Alliance=required races::Human, required races::Dwarf, required races::Night Elf, required races::Gnome, required races::Draenei|Horde=required races::Orc, required races::Undead, required races::Tauren, required races::Troll, required races::Blood Elf|,|0}} }|,|1}}|, ,|1}}}} }|,|2}}|, ,|2}}}} }|,|3}}|, ,|3}}}} }|,|4}}|, ,|4}}}} }|,|5}}|, ,|5}}}}}} }} }| Requires Level required level:: } }} }| Requires required profession:: } (required profession rating:: }) }} }| Requires } }} }| Requires required profession specialization:: } }} }}}}| }| Requires }| }}}} - }}}} }}}} }| }}} Item Level }| }| }|Disenchants into: }|slot= }|quality= }}}}}}} }} }| Requires personal and team arena rating of Required PvP rating:: } }} }| } }} }| Equip: Increases defense rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases your dodge rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases your parry rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases shield block rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Improves haste rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Improves hit rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Improves critical strike rating by}}}. }} }| Equip: Improves resilience rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases your expertise rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases your mastery rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases attack power by }}}. }} }| Equip: Restores }}} mana per 5 sec. }} }| Equip: Increases your armor penetration rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases spell power by }}}. }} }| Equip: Increases spell penetration rating by }}}. }} }| Equip: Restores }}} health per 5 sec. }} }| Chance on Hit: }}}. }} }| Use: }}}. }} }| }}}}}} }| }}}}| }}} }} }| Requires } }} }| charges:: } Charges }} }}}}}}}| " }}}}}}}" }} }| " }}} |red=Matches a gem::Red Socket |yellow=Matches a gem::Yellow Socket. |blue=Matches a gem::Blue Socket. |green=Matches a gem::Yellow or gem::Blue Socket. |orange=Matches a gem::Yellow or gem::Red Socket. |purple=Matches a gem::Red or gem::Blue Socket. |meta=Only fits in a meta gem slot. |prismatic=Matches Any Socket.}}" }} }| }}} Sell Price: }}} }} }| Sell Price: } }} }| Readable item::true }} }| Openable item::true }} }|home| }}}}| |"|"}}|'|'}}|&|&}}}}| }|away|<| }}}}}}| }| }}}}}} }}}}|mode=itemtip}}}} }| }}}Cooldown: } }} }| }}} } cast }} }| Vendor } }}Category:Item pages| }| Set: }}}}| } (1/ }) }}}} }}}}| |"|"}}|'|'}}|&|&}}| }} }}